Question: $8ij + 9ik - 6i + 5 = -10j + 7$ Solve for $i$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $8ij + 9ik - 6i + {5} = -10j + {7}$ $8ij + 9ik - 6i = -10j + {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $i$ in them. $8{i}j + 9{i}k - 6{i} = -10j + 2$ Factor out the $i$ ${i} \cdot \left( 8j + 9k - 6 \right) = -10j + 2$ Isolate the $i$ $i \cdot \left( {8j + 9k - 6} \right) = -10j + 2$ $i = \dfrac{ -10j + 2 }{ {8j + 9k - 6} }$